The First Kiss
It was a cold night, the wind whipping at the grass like a cat playing with yarn. Frosty air escaped my mouth as I walked down the streets. The concrete was cracked in some spots below me, but I had no trouble traversing the sudden change in terrain. The sidewalk became tar road as I crossed the street, looking around for any cars coming forth. No headlights met my gaze, so I continued on. I buried my hands in the pockets of my leather jackets, the cold having almost bitten my fingers off. Around me, a few people crowded the street- some hidden in dark alleys, other resting against lamp post. A couple sat on a bench across the street now, and I winced at the pain that snuck into my heart. Only a few months ago had I been taken away from a relationship…but that was a done deal now. Nothing could change what had happened… I continued on, searching the bold, black letters on the front of all the houses until I found it- 3467. Suddenly, my palms were sweating with cold sweat beads. My eyes twitched, and my heart beat fast. Slowing my breathing, I calmly and quietly approached the door… There was a brass knocker on it, and I couldn’t see through the darkened windows. Slipping my hands from my pockets, I wrapped my hand around the knocker…and swung it hard against the wooden door. There was a vibrating sound, and then a pause of silence, and then the door swung open. There she was, standing there like I had imagined. Her eyes were glowing like in the pictures, and her hair was in waves down her back. Her expression was stunned at first, and then her vision was watery. She smiled, suddenly, at me and then she sprung forward. Her arms wrapped around my neck so hard, I almost fell back. I locked my arms around her waist and held her tight to my chest, her head on my shoulder. My eyes began to water with tears of joy, and I stuffed my face in her hair. “Oh god…” I said. “I have waited for this day for so many, many years…” I closed my eyes and opened them as she drew away. I winced, wondering why, but then she beckoned me inside. With a smile, I followed. Her house on the inside was a perfect blend of colors. The kitchen was a dark blue color, and the stove was steaming. A kettle whistled through the night as I went into her room, draping my coat around the back of her coat rack. I kicked my suitcase under the bed and removed my over shirt. I tore the beanie cap off of my head, letting my brown curls drop down around my head. My glasses were fogged, and after a quick wipe, they were back to clear vision. In the kitchen, a plate was waiting for me on the table. A pile of food was stuffed on it- some of my favorites that she knew. “Oh you didn’t have to,” I exclaimed, sitting across from her. “I had too,” she smiled, wiping her hands on a dish towel. I smiled back and, picking up my fork, dug in. The food was magnificent. She hadn’t been lying when she told me she had learned to cook extremely well. After my dinner, we moved into the living room. For someone who was a newbie on living alone, she sure did know how to make it in the world. A large flat screen rested on the wall opposite the couch we sat on. She flopped down on the brown couch, and beckoned me towards her. Coming forth, I sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her. She snuggled in under my arms, and I wrapped the silk blanket around both of us. For the rest of the night we watched re-runs of different soap operas, laughing at the various idiots exchanging their bad acting back and forth across the screen. When it came time for bed, she crawled into hers and I began to set up the guest. Suddenly there was a knock on the door behind me. “Huh?” I said, turning around. She was waiting in the doorway, in her pajamas- long black pants and a fluffy pink top. “Would you…” she began. “…Would you like to sleep in my room?” "Uh…with you?” “Yeah…no funny business!” she added. “I just thought…all these years…you finally come…and you have to sleep in the guest room…” "Alright," I smiled, following her into the room. I dressed in the bathroom, the cold tile floor sending chills up my spine. I dressed in long, checker patterned, red pants and white wife-beater. She was already curled in a ball when I slid under the covers. As I did, she rolled over and stared into my eyes. Her dark brown eyes stared back into my light ones, and we connected. It was different than before, not like the other video messages…this time we were actually in person… “Thank you,” she suddenly said. “What?” I asked, wrapping my fingers through hers. “Thank you for coming,” she said. “You flew all the way here, just to meet me. Just to see me in person.” “Oh,” I smiled. “Your welcome.” “I mean…we’ve had all these problems-” I suddenly, accidentally cut her off, finding words pouring from my mouth. “I love you. Nothing can, and nothing has stopped that. I told you before, I would move mountains and part oceans for you…I seem to have gotten part of the ocean thing down.” She giggled at this. “You crossed the ocean, Tonio, you didn’t part it.” I winced at the name she called me, but then softened my expression. I was happy she called me that. I reminded me of the past, before my father had died… I chuckled. “I guess so.” She looked over my shoulder and smiled. “It’s 1 O’ clock in the morning…sleep, Tonio.” I smiled. “Some things never change, huh?” She laughed and turned off the lights….and then it happened. It was dark, and I saw nothing, but I felt it. Her lips pressed against mine and I almost melted. A tingly sensation swept over me, like the feeling you get in a cold room. The hair stood up on the back of my neck, but then it fell back down…I found her head and laced my fingers through it. My heart beat fast, and then she pulled away…if only I could’ve seen her eyes in that single moment… “Goodnight,” she said, and I felt her roll over, her back against my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed. Everything was perfect…the atmosphere, the feeling, her…the kiss…and then, as the moon light descended down upon us, I could see the short rise and fall of her body….and I drifted into sleep…. Category:Bladewood Category:One-shot